Ultimate Spider-Man (série)
SIC K | transmissão = EUA: 01 de abril de 2012 - 7 de janeiro de 2017 BRA: 14 de julho de 2012 - presente POR: | temporadas = 4 | episódios = 104 | anterior = O Espetacular Homem-Aranha (2008) | próximo = Spider-Man }} Ultimate Spider-Man foi uma série de animação estadunidense do personagem Homem-Aranha publicado pela Marvel Comics. Marginalmente inspirada na história da revista de mesmo nome, a nova série esta sendo exibida na rede de televisão Disney XD desde 1 de abril de 2012. No início da série, o estudante Peter Parker (idade aproximada entre 16-19 anos ) está completando cerca de um ano como o Homem-Aranha quando é recrutado por Nick Fury para fazer parte de um programa experimental da S.H.I.E.L.D de treinamento de novos super-heróis. Junto com Peter Parker/Homem- Aranha, participam também do programa quatro outros heróis novatos da mesma faixa de idade: Ava Ayala (Tigre Branco), Danny Rand (Punho de Ferro), Luke Cage (Power Man), e Sam Alexander (Nova). Os membros do grupo, nas suas identidades civis, passam então a frequentar o colégio de Parker ("Midtown High" na cidade de Nova York), sob a vigilância do agente da S.H.I.E.L.D., Phil Coulson, que se passa pelo diretor da escola. A rotina diária dos adolescentes na escola é mesclada então com sessões de treinamento na fortaleza aérea da S.H.I.E.L.D (o "Helicarrier") e missões atribuídas ao grupo por Fury. Elenco de vozes Elenco principal * Drake Bell como Peter Parker/Homem Aranha * Ogie Banks – Powerman/Luke Cage * Greg Cipes – Punho de Ferro/Daniel "Danny" Rand * Clark Gregg como Agente/Diretor Phil Coulson * Stan Lee como Stan, o zelador * Chi McBride – Nick Fury,"Sneak Peek: 'Ultimate Spider-Man' on Disney XD (Stills, Video)". Stitch Kingdom. 6 de março de 2012. Thunderball/Eiliot Franklin * J. K. Simmons – J. Jonah Jameson * Steven Weber – Duende Verde/Norman Osborn, ArdilosoPeter Petruski * Tom Kenny – Doutor Octopus/Otto Octavius, Mago/Bentley Whittman, Dr. Curt Connors (Temporada 1),"REVIEWS - 'GREAT RESPONSIBILITY'". Marvel Animation Age.Tufão/David Cannon * Matt Lanter – Harry Osborn, Eugene "Flash" Thompson, Venom, Garra Sônica/Ulysses Klaw * Misty Lee – Tia May * Caitlyn Taylor Love – Tigresa/Ava Ayala"Ultimate Spider-Man Renewed for Third Season". The Daily Marvelite. May 2, 2013. * Logan Miller – Nova/Sam Alexander * Tara Strong – Mary Jane Watson/Rainha Carnificina/Mulher-Aranha, Tundra Elenco adicional * Dove Cameron – Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen * Diedrich Bader – Kraven/Sergei Kravinoff, Cavaleiro da Lua/Marc Spector * Dee Bradley Baker – Homem-Areia/Flint Marko, Lagarto/Dr. Curt Connors (Temporada 2),Sands, Rich (20 de dezembro de 2012). "Disney XD's Ultimate Spider-Man Swing Back Into Action in 2013". ''TV Guide. Carnificina * Troy Baker – Loki,Harvey, James (May 10, 2012). "Press Release For Upcoming New "Ultimate Spider-Man" Episode Featuring Thor and Loki". Marvel Animation Age. Gavião Arqueiro/Clint Barton * Christopher Daniel Barnes – Electro/Maxwell "Max" Dillon * Jeff Bennett – Slam Adams, Prefeito de Boston * Steven Blum – Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett,Harvey, James (April 27, 2012). "'Ultimate Spider-Man,' 'The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes' May 2012 Episode Details". Marvel Animation Age. Besouro, Doutor Sansão/Leonard Samson * Dave Boat – Leo/ Soldado Zodiaco #1Harvey, James (June 29, 2012). "New 'Ultimate Spider-Man,' 'The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes' July 2012 Episodes". Marvel Animation Age. * Clancy Brown – Treinador/Tony MastersHarvey, James (March 27, 2012). "Disney XD Provides Cast And Crew Details For Upcoming "Ultimate Spider-Man" Episodes". Toonzone. * Cam Clarke – Capitão Ultra/Griffin Gogol, Piledriver/Brian Calusky * Jack Coleman – Doutor Estranho/Stephen Strange * Grey DeLisle – Bruxa de Salem * John DiMaggio – Wrecker/Dirk Garthwaite, Urso Pardo/Maxwell Markham * Michael Clarke Duncan – GrootBeard, Jim (6 de setembro de 2012). "Marvel Remembers Michael Clarke Duncan". Marvel.com * Greg Grunberg – Tio Ben Parker * Mark Hamill – Pesadelo, Shao Lao * Maurice LaMarche – Doutor Destino/Victor Von Doom, Plymouth Rocker, Charles,o mordomo * Phil LaMarr – JARVIS * Peter Lurie – Dentes de Sabre/Victor Creed * Jason Marsden – Aranha de Aço/Oliver "Ollie" Osnick * Max Mittelman – Rino * Phil Morris – Escorpião/Max Fury, Leo Soldado do Zodíaco #2 * Nolan North – Homem Lobo/John Jameson, Deadpool/Wade Wilson * Adrian Pasdar – Homem de Ferro/Tony Stark * Rob Paulsen – Batroc, o saltador/Georges Batroc * Kevin Michael Richardson – Joseph "Robbie" Robertson, Bulldozer/Henry Camp, Fanático/Cain Marko, Howard, o Pato, Awesome Android, Mac Porter do Controle de Danos * Daryl Sabara – Alex O'Hirn * Dwight Schultz – Mesmero * Roger Craig Smith – Capitão América/Steve Rogers * Keith Szarabajka – Laser Vivo/Arthur Parks * Fred Tatasciore – Hulk/Bruce Banner, Phalanx * Travis Willingham – Thor, Skurge, o Executor * Terry Crews - Blade/Eric Brooks * Donald Glover - Homem-Aranha/Miles Morales Dublagem Produção Alex Soto foi escolhido para ser o diretor da série. Brian Michael Bendis e Paul Dini são os escritores e produtores da série. O grupo Man of Action, (Um grupo constituído por Steven T. Seagle, Joe Kelly, Joe Casey e Duncan Rouleau), os criadores da série animada Ben 10 e Generator Rex, foram os produtores executivos da série. Foram encomendados 26 episódios para a primeira temporada De acordo com Paul Dini, essa série terá uma "redefinição" Peter Parker. Ele afirmou também que terá personagens exclusivos para a série. O ator J.K. Simmons confirmou que ele vai reprisar seu papel como J. Jonah Jameson da trilogia de Sam Raimi, os filmes live-action do Homem-Aranha. Em uma entrevista com o LA Times, o ator Adrian Pasdar confirmou que ele estaria dublando o personagem Tony Stark na série. Em um evento da San Diego Comic Con, foi confirmado que o Homem-Aranha vai ser juntar com membros da equipe de super-heróis Vingadores, incluindo Homem de Ferro, Capitão América, Hulk e Thor. Vários outros personagens e vilões também têm sido confirmados para aparecer na série, incluindo, Abominável, Escorpião, e Chicote Negro, enquanto Venom, Doutor Destino, Electro e Doutor Octopus foram revelados em um trailer mostrado durante o evento. Os vigilantes Luke Cage,Nova,Tigresa Branca e Punho de Ferro também irão aparecer. Drake Bell empresta a voz ao herói Peter Parker, o Homem-Aranha, depois de ter interpretado a paródia Libélula do filme Super Herói, o Filme. 1ª Temporada (2012) 2ª Temporada (2013) 2.01 - O Lagarto 2.02 - O Electro 2.03 - O Rino 2.04 - Kraven, o caçador 2.05 - Gavião Arqueiro 2.06 - O Sexteto Sinistro 2.07 - Homem Aranha 2.08 - Carnificina 2.09 - Prisão Domiciliar 2.10 - O Homem-Lobo 2.11 - Enxame 2.12 - Homem-Aranha Pequenininho 2.13 - A Jornada do Punho de Ferro 2.14 - O Incrível Aranha-Hulk 2.15 - Ultimate Deadpool 2.16 - Bomba Venom 2.17 - Guardiões da Galaxia 2.18 - A Armadilha dos Pais 2.19 - Stan Comigo 2.20 - Fim do Jogo 2.21 - Blade 2.22 - O Comando Selvagem 2.23 - Segunda Chance Para Ser Um Herói 2.24 - O Retorno do Homem-Areia 2.25 - A Volta do Sexteto Sinistro - (Parte 1) 2.26 - Definitivo - (Parte 2) 3ª Temporada (2014-2015): Rede de Guerreiros 3.01 - O Homem-Aranha Vingador - Parte 1 3.02 - O Homem-Aranha Vingador - Parte 2 3.03 - Agente Venom 3.04 - Manto e Adaga 3.05 - O Próximo Aranha de Ferro 3.06 - Rede de Guerreiros - O Abutre 3.07 - O Homem-Aranha Selvagem 3.08 - Novos Guerreiros 3.09 - As versões do Aranha - Parte 1 3.10 - As versões do Aranha - Parte 2 3.11 - As versões do Aranha - Parte 3 3.12 - As versões do Aranha - Parte 4 3.13 - O Retorno dos Guardiões da Galaxia 3.14 - Academia da S.H.I.E.L.D 3.15 - Rino Enlouquecido 3.16 - Homem-Formiga 3.17 - Gerencia do Burrito 3.18 - Desumanidade 3.19 - O Ataque dos Synthezoids - (Parte 1) 3.20 - A Vingança de Arnim Zola - (Parte 2) 3.21 - Noite de Halloween no Museu 3.22 - Pesadelo no Natal 3.23 - Concurso de Campeões - Parte 1 3.24 - Concurso de Campeões - Parte 2 3.25 - Concurso de Campeões - Parte 3 3.26 - Concurso de Campeões - Parte 4 4ª Temporada (2016-2017): Versus Sexteto Sinistro 4.01 - Hydra Ataca - Parte 1 4.02 - Hydra Ataca - Parte 2 4.03 - Longe de Casa 4.04 - Abutre de Ferro 4.05 - Lagartos 4.06 - Duplo Agente Venom 4.07 - Encalhado 4.08 - Anti-Venom 4.09 - Força da Natureza 4.10 - O Novo Sexteto Sinistro - Parte 1 4.11 - O Novo Sexteto Sinistro - Parte 2 4.12 - Agente Teia 4.13 - A Saga Simbionte - Parte 1 4.14 - A Saga Simbionte - Parte 2 4.15 - A Saga Simbionte - Parte 3 4.16 - O Retorno do Aranha-Verso - Parte 1 4.17 - O Retorno do Aranha-Verso - Parte 2 4.18 - O Retorno do Aranha-Verso - Parte 3 4.19 - O Retorno do Aranha-Verso - Parte 4 4.20 - O Pequeno Estranho Halloween 4.21 - Os Caçadores Aranhas - Parte 1 4.22 - Os Caçadores Aranhas - Parte 2 4.23 - Os Caçadores Aranhas - Parte 3 4.24 - O Cavaleiro da Lua Depois do Natal 4.25 - Dia de Graduação - Parte 1 4.26 - Dia de Graduação - Parte 2 Ligações externas Categoria:Séries de animação Categoria:Séries de animação no Disney XD